


Executive Slu... I Mean Assistant!

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Boypussy, Coitus Interruptus, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Humiliation, Inappropriate Behavior, Intersex, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: i needed more danphen stuff like this and y'all ain't giving me-
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Executive Slu... I Mean Assistant!

"And lastly, here's your workplace!" Daniel introduced for the final time as he revealed the new worker his workplace.

The worker smiled and thanked him as he sets his suitcase on his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Lim!" The worker told him, Daniel nodded. "You're welcome!" He replied, then smiled.

Daniel Lim, a 23 year old male and the only Omega in the building, because there are mostly Alphas and Betas working there, his position in the company was an executive assistant for the CEO of the company who is an Alpha. And let's say that he loves working for the Alpha himself and helping his other workers in need, it's usually in different ways, but he doesn't mind. He's been working there for almost a year and he already knows the basics and simple rules the company provides.

Then somebody tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see who it was and it was a fellow co-worker of his, he smiled again and greeted him.

"Greetings, [ insert name ], what brings you here?" Daniel asked.

"I need a little help with something, would you mind?" He requested of him rather slyly, Daniel took no time answering right away.

"Oh, no! I don't mind, just tell me and-"

"Great! Thanks, Daniel!" His co-worker then took him by the wrist and they quickly ran to the men's restroom, but their shenanigans don't go unnoticed by his assigned bodyguard for the day.

He was so focused on them, he didn't expect someone behind him.

"Hey, Daidus!"

Daidus looked back in instinct and saw his friend Connor drinking coffee, he sighs in relief.

"You scared me, Con!" Daidus grumbled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know why you were staring at the male's restroom door." Connor replied in his handsome voice, then sipped his cup of coffee.

"Oh, you'll see soon." Daidus replied, still staring, Connor shrugged his shoulders and went away to refill his cup of coffee.

After a few more minutes, Daniel and his co-worker exited the men's restroom, the other worker went the opposite direction, probably to his own workplace, while Daniel walked forward, and unknowingly towards him. He scanned all over him and saw something white from the corner of his mouth. It was quite suspicious of you ask him.

"Daniel, what's that?"

Daniel was froze in surprise when he realized Daidus was there and immediately wiped the fluid off of him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Daniel tries to be discreet but he fails very badly.

He sighed and got his walkie-talkie from his pants pocket, he gulped nervously. Why would he be scared of a simple old kid's toy? You may ask. But trust me, it was more than just the walkie-talkie he feared, it was who was on the other side that he dreaded to see or hear about so much. He talked to whoever was on the other side and he responded almost immediately.

**"Daniel Lim, please come to my office immediately."**

Oh shit, oh fuck.

He was so screwed.

Daniel didn't say anything and just went to where he needed to be or else he'd have to be forced to go. It took some time, but he finally got there, he was staring at the door in fear, what would he do to him? He already knew that he was completely screwed for this, but he always pondered what his punishment would be. It was already the third time he'd done this and he's probably already done with him by now.

He barely knocked on the door and his boss, who is an Alpha, told him to come in, he was surprised on how he knew he was there so quickly, but he shrugged it off because there were obviously much bigger things he needed to worry about right now. He opened the door and peeked his head in and saw the Alpha staring at him with a not-so happy look on his face.

"Daniel. Come inside." Stephen requested in a strict tone. Daniel nodded and complied.

"G-Good m-morning, Mr. Ng-"

"It's _Sir_ to you, Dan." Stephen said to cut him off, Daniel nodded as he moved his head down in shame.

"R-Right, S-Sir." Daniel stuttered nervously. He felt like he was having a panic attack, he was so anxious what he could do to him, he didn't want to get fired, he worked so hard to be where he is today.

"So, you broke our deal the third time?" Stephen asked him as he forced him to look up at him directly, he doesn't look at him but he nodded.

"I-I'm sorry- I-I was just-"

"You were just what? I don't need to hear your excuses, I gave you second chances and you kept on doing it." Stephen cut him off again the second time, Daniel tried to hold back his tears while he stares at the ground, not daring to look back at him.

"For an Omega, I expected better from you this time around." Stephen told him and he sighed. Daniel swore he was gonna break down in tears any second now.

"Now go on and clean up my desk, or you know what's coming to you." Stephen demanded. Daniel nodded and he got to work and he cleaned up the messy desk of the CEO, he fixed the tower of papers, his folders and his belongings soon after in order not to piss him off further. Then Daniel felt someone's hand on his ass unexpectedly, making him yelp, he realized it was Stephen who did it.

"S-Ste- I-I mean S-Sir.." Daniel stuttered quietly after he cleaned up.

Stephen smirked and leaned in to kiss his neck, making him moan.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Daniel asked him softly. Then Stephen softly bit his neck, making a mark on him as he slid his hand up his skirt.

"Well, I thought about it for awhile and then I decided," Stephen started, Daniel hummed in response. "If you were going to be such a dirty little slut, I might as well treat you like one, right?" Stephen finished as he pulled down his panties, which were already soaking wet.

"So wet already? We barely even started." Stephen teased, Daniel helped him taking it off and threw it to the side. Then he turns around and lifts up his skirt to see his exposed pussy, it was already very wet.

"P-Please, Alpha.." Daniel begged quietly. Stephen smirked and only leaned in to kiss him, he accepts it immediately and wraps his arms around his neck, his skirt now going down. Stephen bit his bottom lip and he gasped, opening his mouth. He takes the opportunity and shoved his tongue inside, but not with too much force.

Then they soon started the heated make-out session for both of them.

Stephen then stopped it abruptly much to Daniel's dismay since he wanted more, but Stephen had others ideas planned for him. Stephen slowly pushed Daniel out of the way and cleared his desk by putting away most of his essentials to make space. Daniel was slightly confused but got the drift when Stephen started to pick him up and placed him on the almost empty desk.

"Let me taste you first, okay?" Stephen requested, Daniel nodded immediately and lifted up his skirt again and spread his legs to reveal his wet pussy again.

"Please.." Daniel pleaded softly, he obliged and got on his knees to the same height as his pussy and he parted the folds with his two fingers before he started to lick it teasingly, making him moan softly.

Stephen did it again and eventually stopped teasing him once he needed to hear those cute little sounds again, so he didn't joke round for the third round and kept lapping his tongue against his core, his cute sounds increasing its volume every time he does so.

Then the phone in his office rang, interrupting their fun time, Daniel looked at Stephen with an almost tomato red face and he leans back slightly and just smirks.

"Well? Are you gonna answer it?" Stephen asked him playfully with a smug grin.

"B-But-"

"What if it's important, Daniel? You don't want them to get suspicious of us, right?" Stephen says back, probably just to prove a point. Daniel didn't reply but he did nod and the telephone was still miraculously ringing when he got it, he puts it near his ear and answers the caller with a simple 'hello'.

"Hello! It's me, Emily!" The caller introduced herself.

"E-Emily Sim, r-right?" Daniel asked to be sure.

"Yup! That's me!" Emily answered excitedly.

"I called in because Stephen was supposed to be meet-"

Then Daniel moaned. It was because of Stephen licking at his clit again. Damn, Stephen was such a daredevil.

"What was that noise?"

"H-Huh? Oh nothing! I just bumped into something, don't worry! Y-You were saying?" Then Stephen went back to licking his wet pussy once again, making his job already harder than it already was.

"Well, he was supposed to be meeting me today, but he wasn't there, so I assumed that he was late, but 20 minutes had passed and he isn't here yet. Is he okay?" Emily explained, clearly worried for Stephen, meanwhile Daniel was thinking of an excuse for why he was currently absent while he was actually trying to hide his moans from Emily who was still on the telephone with him while Stephen was actually eating him out.

"Y-Yeah..H-He's j-just not feeling very w-well." Daniel explained while stuttering, his body was shaking in pleasure as he felt that he was so close to his first orgasm.

"Okay, I'm gonna mail him a 'Get Well Soon!' Card to make him the least bit better then!" Emily said ambitiously.

Daniel hummed in reply and Emily thanked him for the update and thankfully hung up on him and put the it back, right before he was about to let his orgasm loose, he stopped much to Daniel's disappointment, he whimpered and wanted him to continue. But little did he know what else he he had for him.

Stephen stood up and unzips his pants and got his boxers out of the way and revealed his big cock, it was already leaking and dripping with pre-cum and was twitching. Daniel stared at it for a good minute to appreciate how big it was, he really couldn't wait to get it inside of him immediately.

"Are you ready?" Stephen asked as he wrapped his hand around his big dick. Daniel immediately nodded and gets into position again, his legs spread and his cunt exposed.

"I-I'm ready, Alpha. Please fuck me with your cock already!" Daniel begged desperately, Stephen got in-between his legs and aligned his cock to his wet opening. He then slowly inserted it inside of him, the greenette moaning as he arched his back he realized that he wasn't really that tight, but rather loose. Daniel could tell from his expression that he was surprised and he decided to explain it to him before he makes any assumptions about it.

"I-I..sometimes play with myself while I had some free time." Daniel whispered softly, he heard it and smirked.

"My, what a dirty little whore you are. You wanna be seen like that? Just so you can get your little loose pussy of yours fucked hard by the other Alphas you work with?" He teased him while slowly thrusting his cock inside and out of him, making him moan so loud.

"A-Alpha! Oh fuck.." Daniel moaned, he loved the feeling of being absolutely full, and Stephen knew it.

"You like it, Dan? You love my big cock inside of you? Hm?" Stephen groaned teasingly while stripping away his upper clothing, and showing his bare chest and his erect nipples, he pinched one of them as he thrusts in and out of him quickly. Which successfully made the other moan and plead for more.

"Oh gosh! I-I love it so much! P-P-Please go faster~!" He encouraged him, he does so and he pounds into him hard, making Daniel moan and pant like crazy so quickly, he had easily found his special spot inside of him and starts hitting his special area many times. His orgasm was quick to come to the party.

"S-Sir! I-I n-need to cum! P-Please.." Daniel pleaded softly as some tears fell from his eyes. Stephen nodded, and Daniel does cum, his fluids coating his cock that was still fucking him so relentlessly, trying to catch up to his own orgasm while pounding into him and while the other was still moaning and screaming his name like there was no tomorrow.

Stephen was so close to his climax, so then he leans in to his neck and starting biting and sucking his neck, creating many noticeable hickeys and bruises on him while he was still fucks him in a merciless pace. Soon after, he finally reaches his own climax and he cums deep inside of him.

He rides out his orgasm as his semen stayed inside of him, he pulls out soon after and Daniel lied back on the almost empty desk tiredly, some of the Alpha's own fluids dripping from his abused opening, but he doesn't care to do anything about it, meanwhile Stephen fixes himself up.

Once he's done, he sees Daniel in his current state, which is him lying on his back on his desk with legs spread open, he looks like a complete mess. And Stephen to be pretty amused by it.

"I wish you could look at yourself right now, you look like a used little whore right now, so cute." He noted as he smirked. Daniel looked away as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyways, I'm sure you can fix yourself up after awhile, right? Right." Stephen said as he at least helped him put his feminine underwear back on. Meanwhile Daniel was pleading for him for help.

"Aww, you're so cute, but you need to learn the consequences, Dan." Stephen told him before he left his own office while he was trying to sit up on his desk, but his legs were too shaky still.


End file.
